Twist Of Fate
by BornThisWay201f
Summary: Another world where Santana is the new girl in Trumbull and runs into a certain blond named Brittany plus her sister Quinn...They believe this is a second chance with each other
1. Chapter 1

_**Twist Of Fate**_

_**By**_

_**BornThisWay201f**_

_**Part One**_

_**Author's Note:**_

_**The only characters from Glee on this fiction is Brittany and Santana also Quinn. This takes place in Trumbull. **_

_Santana Lopez was the new girl who walked through the halls of Trumbull Hall B. She got her new schedule and saw all the class she picked. The main class was choir and she loved Philosophy. As he walked into class, she decided that she was going to sit in the corner of the front. As the class walked in there was a lot of people she never seen before. The first person she was about to meet was __**Stacy Green. **__"Your new." Stacy said and Santana offered her hand. Stacy shake it and sat together. _

"_Welcome to Philosophy 101 and in this class. You will be going against the Christians and the brightest of cheerleader Brittany Pierce. This girl is like Rain-man when it comes to this subject." Stacy said and that made Santana laugh. So the Christians walk in. Stacy tells about Quinn then Jaron Michaels and the rest. Quinn is wearing her cheerleader uniform and then here comes Brittany pierce who has her uniform in her bag. She's very causal and she turns to Santana. Brittany gets up and hugs Stacey they talk about there weekend. Brittany can't stop looking at Santana. _

"_Have we met?" Brittany asked softly and Santana responded, "I don't believe so." "I'm Brittany" Brittany said and Santana told her name. "Trumbull is very judgmental especially in this class so get ready for a ride." Brittany said with a smile. Then Stacy's boyfriend Dayman Rayne came and had the biggest kiss. Santana couldn't believe how intense that was. _

"_Oh God Jaron, can you tell your brother to get a room?" Quinn asked and Jaron shouted that out. "Bro you have your girlfriend and I have mine." Dayman said and Stacy introduced Santana. So the teacher comes in and they about the idea of past life. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Twist Of Fate_

_By_

_BornThisWay201_

_Part Two"I think there's no such thing." Quinn said and Brittany responded, "That's a great answer Quinn. I believe that sometimes we don't learn what we're suppose to learn and I believe we do get a second chance. Sometimes we're guardian angels and then there are times we get a second chance." Brittany said and Quinn responded, "Well if other people believe in God then it's up to them to make a difference now." _

"_I think that we as Christian supposed to teach others to learn from God and he will gives us strength. We will avoid doing sinful things like sex before marriage and drugs." Jaron said and Dayman responded, "I agree with my brother. I just thing that most people see only flesh and bone. If this person is going through life again that's the best witness of them all." _

"_They had a chance it's not playing street football and screaming re-do." Quinn said and Santana responded, "Have you played street football? You screamed re-do when a car is about to hit you. If you don't move you die, we see what happens if someone gets hits with a car and if we don't move. We not that bright. God shows us to not get hit by the car if you have come through this world again." Brittany smiled at that and Stacey was impressed. Quinn didn't like that. _

_After class Stacey and Dayman caught up with the new girl. "That was awesome." Stacey said and Dayman responded, "She in there right now praying for your soul.' Santana is laughing at that and Brittany stands in the back then as a little smile then walks away. So she goes to choir with two new friends maybe and Brittany runs into her again. _

"_You made Quinn pray and Jaron totally was listening to you." Brittany said. "You could sit here." Santana said and sat with Dayman also his girlfriend Stacey. Quinn and Jaron walked in. Quinn walked to Santana. _

"_Who are you?" Quinn asked and Santana responded, "Santana Lopez." "Well Santana you seemed to have a different way of seeing things. Personally I don't see why I should not like you even if you are going to hell for that comment." Jaron rolled his eyes. "What my girlfriend is trying to say is that we like to invite you to our church." Jaron said and Santana responded, "If this is an open invitation and you don't spend the whole time bashing everyone. I'll be there otherwise I have other places to be." Santana said and they walked off. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Twist Of Fate_

_By_

_BornThisWay201_

_**Valerie is from Amy Wine-house**_

_Part Three_

"_They do badly." Brittany said. So Ms. Maher walked in and she was talking about Sectionals on the way and then announced the new student Santana Lopez. Maher invited her to sing anything from anyone to show off her voice. Santana got up and gave the sheet music then gave to the pianist. _

_Well Sometimes I Go Out, By Myself, And I Look Across The Water._

_And I Think Of All The Things, Of What You're Doing, And in my head I Paint A Picture._

_Since I've Come Home, Well My Body's Been A Mess, And I Miss Your ginger Hair, And The Way You Like To Dress._

_Oh Wont You Come On Over, Stop Making A Fool Out Of Me, Why Dont You Come On Over, Valerie._

_Valerie_

_Valerie_

_Valerie_

_Did You Have To Go To Jail, Put Your House Out Up For Sale, Did You Get A Good Lawyer._

_I Hope You Didnt Catch A Tan, I Hope You Find The Right Man, Who'll Fix It For You._

_Are You Shopping Anywhere, Change The Color Of Your Hair, And Are You Busy._

_Did You Have To Pay That Fine, That You Were Dodging All The Time, Are You Still Dizzy._

_Well Since I Come Home, Well My Body's Been A Mess, And I Miss Your Tender Hair, And The Way You Like To Dress._

_Oh Wont You Come On Over, Stop Making A Fool Out Of Me, Oh Why Dont You Come On Over, Valerie._

_Valerie_

_Valerie_

_Valerie_

_Santana finished and ¾ people clapped. "She was singing from a drug addict." Quinn said and Ms. Maher responded, "Music is about expression about our life and so if Santana fails to say why she sang that song. She has to drop out." Santana was about to make Quinn feel so small._

"_It was a song about…a friend who got into a…..She got into an accident and died. She was nuts and did every irresponsible thing you could think of. She did and so when I sing I think about her life." Santana said and Quinn was dead silent. "I'm sorry for your friend and I hope she's with God." Jaron said with all his heart. So she went with Brittany, Dayman and Stacey. So Ms. Maher talk about competition this year and needed a new sound to beat them. _

"_What about doing We Marching in the Light Of God with acoustic instruments?" Stacey asked and the teacher like that. "What about Chasing pavements?" Santana asked and Ms. Maher said it's a possibly. "What about Don't Rain on my Parade?" Quinn asked and surprised people but not really Quinn takes a little bit to actually relax before becoming choir Quinn. _

_After class she turned to see Jaron and Quinn pray afterwards. _

_The following night Santana was in her drive-way in a chair watching the night. _

"_Don't like being outside." Brittany said and told her that she lives next door. She had a chair and sat next to her. "What do you think about when your out here?" Brittany asked and Santana responded, "I recharge my voice and I think of the people I met. I also think of the people I lost. The songs is named Valerie and her name was Valentine." _

"_I'm sorry." Brittany said and gave her a big hug. "It's okay." Santana said and Brittany wanted to take her somewhere. There was a pond with ducks in it and they started to feed them… "It helps me relax." Brittany said and Santana responded, "This is interesting." Brittany laughed and asked, "Who would you in your last life?" "Someone who didn't deserve to have friends.." Santana said and so after feeding the duck plus a very sensual hugged, Santana went home then went to sleep._

_The next three days Santana was getting used to Trumbull and went to the movies with her new friends. Jaron was with Quinn as the gang was there too. Quinn saw Santana and the rest. _

"_Santana. I see you found the best theater ever." Quinn said and nodded to the rest. "I know it's been three days but I'm sorry I put you on the spot." Quinn said and Santana responded, "Cool." _

"_We're going to see I Am Number Four." Jaron said and Dayman responded how they would going to see the same thing. Brittany grabbed onto Santana's hand tight and tug her to the bathroom. Quinn turned and Jaron saw this. _


	4. Chapter 4

_**Twist Of Fate**_

_**By**_

_**BornThisWay201**_

_**Part Four**_

_**Author's Note: No Air belongs to Jordin Sparks and Twist of Fate belongs to Olivia Newton John.**_

"_Damn Quinn." Stacey said and Dayman took a big breath then followed suit. Quinn turned to the popcorn vendor. "I didn't mean to hurt her that day. I'm this fanatic religious person all the time. I didn't mean too…" Quinn was about to cry and Brittany was sitting on the floor in the bathroom Santana sat next to her with Stacey. "It okay hun." Stacey said and Brittany responded, "It's not. It's not okay everyone whispers all the times and think I'm a slut. I'm a virgin."_

"_Your going to let those losers get to you. Screw them.. Cry it out and then get up. We're looked them in an eye and enjoy the movie." Santana said and Brittany responded, "They suck." "Yes they do." Santana said and she cried it out then felt better. Stacey came home and saw Brittany feeling better. "Good job Lopez." Stacey said. _

_The following day at choir they would trying to put together a set list. Brittany raised her hand. "I want to do open sing." Brittany said and then asked why the song, what does it mean to you? _

"_It's called Twist Of Fate how you lose someone and you think you might have a second chance to be close to them again." Brittany said and the music started.._

_Brittany Sings_

_Do we deserve a second chance?_

_How did we fall into this circumstance?_

_We weren't so straight and narrow_

_This is much more than we deserve_

_A higher voice has called the tune_

_Two hearts that lost the beat will now resume_

_The gift of life extension_

_By divine intervention_

_It's gotta be a strange twist of fate_

_Telling me that Heaven can wait_

_Telling me to get it right this time_

_Life doesn't mean a thing_

_Without the love you bring_

_Love is what we've found_

_The second time around_

_She pulls people up to sing and they all dance. As Quinn and Jaron watched. Quinn smiled.._

_Brittany Sings:_

_Don't understand what's going on_

_Woke up this morning, all the hurt was gone_

_This is a new beginning_

_I'm back in the land of the living_

_It's gotta be a strange twist of fate_

_Telling me that Heaven can wait_

_Telling me to get it right this time_

_Life doesn't mean a thing_

_Without the love you bring_

_Love is what we've found_

_The second time around _

_Everyone clapped and at the end of class they got one step closer to making the set list. Ms. Maher called Santana over and said, "You are an angel." _

_Brittany waited for Santana then walked past Quinn and them as they would reading from the bible. The whispers started and Quinn knew who they would aim at. Brittany stopped and then got a chair to stand on. _

"_Go ahead." Brittany said and stood on the chair. "I'm right here." Brittany waited. "You wanted to give me a letter or stone me." Brittany said and they stopped. "Come on." Brittany said and added, "You all will never learn. You know why God doesn't let you in the Kingdom of Heaven when you don't deserve it. You stay here until you learn." Brittany yelled and walked off with San._

_The following morning, Ms. Maher had the set list and it was going to tell a story. Valerie will be sung by Santana, Don't Rain on my Parade will be Quinn and then We are Marching in the light of God with acoustics. Brittany will choreograph it all. Quinn turned to Brittany and she looked overwhelmed. Then it was back to Philosophy where the topic why is family important.._

"_Family is the building blocks of who we are and shapes us for who we're going to be." Quinn said and everyone agreed. "We also learned from our parents facial expression when we are in trouble." Jaron said and the teacher looked at Brittany. "I think family isn't all good. Like when they tell you not to play the drums and it makes the dog crazy. The dog could just be telling us we're out of tune." Brittany made a joked and added, "Sometimes parents could make us cry because they want us to be our own person but they lie to us. They want us.."_

"_When we tell them we're gay and then your father loves you but your mother choose your sibling over you. It breaks your heart. Your sister sucks because she goes around and tells everyone how much of a whore you are.. How I tried to sleep with all your superficial Barbie girls. Family isn't supposed to be judgmental and hateful." Brittany cries harder and Santana gave Quinn a death stare because she didn't know that. _

_Quinn ran after Brittany as she ran out as Santana followed. Santana stood in front of Quinn. She told her that she's going to hell for hurting the best person she ever knew. Brittany stood there and was angry as she was in the bathroom_

"_The girl I was with was gay.." Brittany and Santana said. "I ignore my Valerie." They said at the same time again. "You make me want to.." They said together again. "Will you be my girlfriend?" They both laughed and Santana said, "I didn't think I deserve it.." "I didn't believe I did when I saw my mother cry." Brittany said then They kissed and Santana woke up.._

_She was in her Lima cheerleader outfit. She remember it was duets and she just broke Brittany's heart about not wanting lady babies. She ran all the way down to Brittany then grabbed her but the wrist and got her in the bathroom._

"_I want lady babies, I want you all the time, I want to hold your hand just because I can and everyone fears me. I want you Brittany to be my girlfriend and you can't make out.." They kiss and they did again. "Yes San I will.." Brittany said. _

_Later at Glee practice they started to sing…_

_Santana sings:_

_If I should die before I wake_

_It's 'cause you took my breath away_

_Losing you is like living in a world with no air, oh_

_I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave_

_My heart won't move, it's incomplete_

_If there was a way that I could make you understand_

_Brittany Sings: _

_But how do you expect me_

_To live alone with just me?_

_'Cause my world revolves around you_

_It's so hard for me to breathe_

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?_

_Can't live, can't breathe with no air_

_It's how I feel whenever you ain't there_

_There's no air, no air_

_Santana gets up and takes Quinn's hand then Sam then motions them to dance. Santana does that with Rachel and makes her sit on a stool… She gave her another hug_

_They both sang_

_Baby_

_There's no air, no air_

_No air, oh!_

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?_

_Can't live, can't breathe with no air_

_It's how I feel whenever you ain't there_

_There's no air, no air_

_Got me out here in the water so deep_

_Tell me how you gon' be without me?_

_If you ain't here I just can't breathe_

_There's no air, no air_

_(No air)_

_(No air)_

_(No air)_

_(No air)_

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?_

_Can't live, can't breathe with no air_

_It's how I feel whenever you ain't there_

_There's no air, no air_

_Santana Sings_

_Got me out here in the water so deep_

_Brittany Sings _

_Tell me how you gon' be without me?_

_If you ain't here I just can't breathe_

_There's no air, no air_

_They both sings: _

_No air, air_

_No air, air_

_No air, air_

_No air_

"_I love you duck." Santana said and Brittany responded, "I love you too San." They all started to clap, it's about time._

_In that world Santana dream of it was the year after senior year and they got married. Quinn was Santana's maid of honor and Stacey was Brittany's. _

"_I love you San" Brittany said and Santana responded, "I love you duck." "Now do you believe in a second chance?" Brittany asked. _

_. _


End file.
